Kate Alen (SSB6)
Kate Alen (ケイトアレン, Keitoaren) is an unlockable newcomer in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. Like many other F-Zero characters, her design and attacks are a mix of both of her appearances in F-Zero GX, and the F-Zero anime. As such, her facial expressions have been exaggerated to reflect her appearance in the anime. In the English version of the game, she is voiced once again by Karen Neill who also voiced her in the F-Zero anime. Description Kate Alen is a character that relies on various techniques for her moveset such singing, karate, kung-fu, dancing, fashion, and objects such as records, tasers, and purses to fight with. However, Kate's music talents tend to weaken over the course of battle. However this problem can be countered by using recovery items such as Food. These moves are entirely original to the Super Smash Bros. series, as Kate Alen has never been seen outside of her vehicle in the F-Zero series. In addition, she is also the same weight as the Wii Fit Trainer, making a balance of speed and power. How to Unlock *Complete Event #50 - The Sound of Smashing. *Play 198 Vs. Matches. *Get her to join your party in The Wrath of Shadows. Once one of the objectives above is fulfilled, Kate Alen will challenge to player to a battle on Casino Palace Double Intersection. Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Kate puts out her hand and preforms a slap, which turns into a punch, and finishes with a powerful kick. *Dash Attack - Kate runs forward with her purse, and attacks. *Forward tilt - Kate throws three CD's at the opponent. *Up tilt - Kate launches her fist in the air. *Down tilt - Kate crouches and preforms a spinning kick. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Kate launches her microphone lasso as if it were a whip. *Up smash - Kate preforms a headbutt with her afro. *Down smash - Kate preforms a breakdance sweep. Similar to a move used by Mario, Luigi, and Wario. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Kate swipes at the opponent with her purse. *Forward aerial - Kate puts her fist out and punches the opponent. *Back aerial - Kate puts her fist out behind her and punches the opponent. *Up aerial - Kate preforms a midair kick. *Down aerial - Kate preforms a downward kick. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Kate throws the opponent forward by kicking them forwards. *Back throw - Kate throws the opponent backward by kicking them backwards. *Up throw - Kate tosses the opponent up, and bashes them with her afro. *Down throw - Kate tosses the opponent on the ground and slashes their back with a record. Special Moves *Neutral special - High Note: Kate Alen takes a deep breath and preforms a powerful musical note that is strong enough to break shields and stun opponents. The move has to charge in order to unleash its full power. **Glass Breaker: An extremely powerful musical note that can damage opponents. However it takes a long time to charge, so uses wisely. **Speedy Note: A extremely quick variation of the move, doesn't damage the opponents, only stuns them longer. *Side special - Microphone Lasso: Kate Alen pulls out a microphone and tosses it like a lasso to bring captured opponents towards her. **Faulty Microphone: A faster version of the move with electricity. Can damage Kate as well. **Heavy Metal Lasso: A slower and heavier version of the move. Causes more damage, but is very slow. *Up special - Purse Toss: Kate Alen pulls out her purse and tosses it in the air. **Mini Purse Jump: A much smaller purse is tossed up, and allows Kate to jump higher. Doesn't do damage. **Mega Handbag: Kate pulls out a larger, heavier purse, and tosses it in the air. More powerful than the original move, but has awful recovery. *Down special - Taser: Kate Alen pulls out a taser and sends out a powerful voltage towards her opponents. Based off of the weapon she used against Mr. EAD in the F-Zero Anime. **Thunderstorm Taser: Kate takes longer to pull out her taser, but it's more powerful and can cause the voltage to spread out in all directions. **Lightweight Taser: A quicker taser that sends out voltage faster, but it deals less damage. Final Smash *Super Piranha - Kate Alen calls out for the Super Piranha, and launches any opponents that are hit by it into a generic F-Zero track where they will be hit once again. The move functions exactly the same as Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon. Taunts *Kate looks at the camera, and blows a kiss. *Pulls out a mini mirror and examines herself while putting on makeup. *Clears her throat and sings a few notes. On-Screen Appearances *The Super Piranha spins to a stop, Kate Alen jumps out, and then the Super Piranha speeds off. *Kate Alen enters the stage while waving and blowing kisses to an unseen audience complete with flashing cameras. Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Coustumes Gallery KateAlenAmiiboUniverse.png|Kate Alen Amiibo KateAlenTrophyUniverse.png|Kate Alen's Classic Trophy Trivia *Despite the fact that Kate Alen is playable in the game, her machine the Super Piranha can still be seen racing on the Mute City stage. The same applies for all F-Zero characters with the exception of Rick Wheeler, and Kent Akechi. Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Playable Characters Category:F-Zero Characters